


This Is the Last Time

by bellamys_cheekbones



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamys_cheekbones/pseuds/bellamys_cheekbones
Summary: A wedding night is full of revelations and plans.





	This Is the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship is free for your imagination. I was thinking of Chris and Tom, but no names are mentioned, so you can think of anyone really. Hope you like it!

"Last time before it gets serious."

"Are you bloody listening to yourself? I can't!"

"Please, I _need_ this. You need it too."

He stopped for a second to think. 

No, he couldn't. Anytime before he could without a great consequence. But not today. From this day, not anymore. 

"God, no, I don't! Stop messing with my head on my wedding day." He looked down at the arm that was pinning him to a wall. "And let go of me."

"Just once." 

"No." 

"I'll pay you."

"That's called prostitution, then." 

"Stop with that banter, you bloody know you can't resist." A warm tongue slipped to the side of his neck. The collar of his white shirt was starting to get tight. 

He swallowed and closed his eyes. Still, he remembered the little voice in his head, shouting at him. "I can. And I will. Let go of me." 

As if one wasn't enough, another arm circled his neck from the back. "Hmm, will you now? I see those rose-tinted cheeks." The arm made a movement forward, so his head moved closer. The voice was disgustingly sweet. "Hear the tremble in your voice." The first arm moved lower than before and for a second, a wave of confusion shot through his veins. "And feel the excitement in your body."

A light squeeze followed those words. A moan escaped through his lips involuntarily. "I really can't. I love her."

"I love my wife too. Yet I'm begging _you_ to do it." Both arms moved to his waist and he was pulled to a tight hug. "This is the last time, I promise you. I don't want anything more than this." 

He let the thought float in his head. Contemplated all the scenarios and outcomes. Analysed the complicated relationship between them.

Once more couldn't really hurt. 

"You're more than a friend to me for denying this."

A small smile formed on his lips, when another pair of lips joined his and the familiar burning from stubble started to spread not only across his face.


End file.
